Esqueleto de Oro
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Contaba una famosa leyenda que cada cien años, en la primera luna llena de mayo, todos los bebés que nacieran ese día, poseerían un esqueleto de oro. (AU) Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡7 Pecados capitales" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Mi pecado fue Avaricia.


**Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡7 Pecados capitales" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Todos están invitados a este genial Foro de La Leyenda de Aang y Korra.

Mi pecado fue **Avaricia**. Y el hermoso Varrick fue mi pura inspiración xD.

Está ubicado muchos años antes de la actualidad en un Universo Alterno.

Me ha quedado una historia rara y fantasiosa que no sé ni de dónde la saqué xD. Y al principio tuve problemas con mi pecado, pues variaban un poco las definiciones de éste. Así que espero que se vea reflejado el pecado en mi fic.

Cover Image: Creación original de **Alo-chan** (espero que no le moleste que la use en el fic :P)

Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

* * *

Contaba una famosa leyenda perteneciente al extinto pueblo de Coltzar, que cada cien años, en la primera luna llena de mayo, todas las mujeres que dieran a luz ese día, sus hijos nacerían con esqueleto de oro.

No era algo de temer ni de celebrar, pues no era un hecho que hubiera sido comprobado y nadie tenía intención de hacerlo.

A menudo, y por parte de la mayoría de la población, era tomado como una metáfora, y con frecuencia las madres les narraban cuentos a sus respectivos niños a la hora de dormir, dando como referencia que "un esqueleto de oro" significaba valentía inquebrantable, bondad absoluta y fuerza espiritual.

Sin embargo, al señor Varrick le gustaba tomarse todo muy literal.

Esqueleto de oro decían, y esqueleto de oro sería.

Nacido en cuna de plata y con padres llenos de riquezas, Varrick siempre se mostró deseoso de poder. Era manipulador, astuto, y poseía una belleza única y refinada.

En sus largos años de vida, jamás había dado ni una mínima señal de que le interesara el género femenino o el masculino. La gente hablaba a sus espaldas y a él poco le importaba. Porque realmente no necesitaba amor de otro ser humano. Enamorarse de mujeres y hombres era para los comunes, los conformistas, los cobardes que no se atrevían a amar algo más material, elaborado y hermoso.

Varrick estaba enamorado del oro, se dejaba seducir por los diamantes, y su corazón palpitaba cuando veía plata.

Por ello, cuando escuchó que en mayo nacerían los bebés de oro, se dedicó días y noches innumerables a elaborar un plan.

* * *

La luna llena había llegado y 20 asesinos fueron contratados para llevar a cabo la masacre.

20 seres humanos que mataron sin piedad alguna a docenas de madres (y cualquier otra persona que se interpusiera en su camino) para llevarse consigo a los recién nacidos.

Varrick poseía una enorme mansión en el bosque. Nunca fue de su agrado, por cierto, pero era el lugar ideal para la ocasión.

24 bebés le fueron entregados: seis niñas y 18 varones.

Tenía esclavos encargados de cuidar a los niños y satisfacer sus necesidades.

Y aún así, estar en el mismo lugar que 24 bebés era un verdadero infierno. Sin embargo, todo valdría la pena cuando tuviera los huesos en su poder. Porque él había tenido anillos, coronas, mesas, cubiertos, y un sinfín de objetos más, pero un maldito esqueleto de oro puro nunca se había visto. Era algo extravagante que le fascinaba de una manera enfermiza.

* * *

Los mocosos crecieron, y al contrario de lo que esperaban los esclavos, el señor Varrick se portaba muy bien con ellos. Les contaba historias, de esas que a él le fascinaba escuchar de pequeño; sobre dragones, cofres encantados, y sirenas.

Los alimentaba cuatro veces al día con enormes y suculentos banquetes. Había para todos los gustos: frutas, cereales, carne o pastas.

Varrick también había contratado maestros que les enseñaran a leer y escribir. Incluso algunos tomaban lecciones particulares de piano, violín o pintura.

Les compraba juguetes y ropa de la más alta calidad. Y cada noche pedía al cielo que nada le pasara a sus _tesoros._

Claro que sus condiciones tenía, pues ellos no podían salir de la mansión bajo ninguna circunstancia. Varrick no se arriesgaría a que un niño se perdiera, se lo llevaran, o muriera en otro lugar que no fuera su casa.

De igual manera, no hacía falta ir al boque, puesto que la mansión poseía un inmenso jardín lleno de árboles y flores diversas que los infantes disfrutaban.

También los sobreprotegía. Procuraba que siempre hubiera alguien que los vigilara. Teniendo sumo cuidado para que no sufrieran ningún accidente.

Las relaciones en la mansión no eran nada de otro mundo. Los niños se trataban como hermanos, con discusiones, peleas y bromas. Pero cuidándose los unos a los otros, compartiendo horas de juego y sobretodo mucho cariño.

No menospreciaban a los esclavos, en realidad se llevaban de maravilla con todos los sirvientes.

Y bueno, aunque Varrick los trataba como familia, los niños se dirigían a él como "patrón", "dueño" o "amo", siempre mostrándole respeto absoluto, cosa que llenaba de orgullo a Varrick.

* * *

Los años siguieron pasando, y los niños ahora eran completos adolescentes.

Hace días que algo en la mente del señor Varrick no andaba bien. Y todo gracias a esa jovencita, Zhu Li, que es como la había llamado un sirviente, en honor a su abuela, y como a Varrick realmente no le importaban los nombres de sus tesoros, decidió que lo conservaría.

Zhu Li era una muchacha sencilla, la más simple de todas. No tenía gracia alguna y si observabas de cerca, su rostro aún mostraba los rasgos de una niña.

El verdadero problema era su figura: alta y delgada. Toda una criatura escuálida. De esas a las que se les marcan los _huesos _bajo la piel_. _

Y para tortura de Varrick, ella siempre vestía faldas que dejaban al descubierto sus para nada carnosas piernas. Peor aún, a veces las acompañaba con blusas de tirantes, y él no podía dejar de observar aquellos brazos.

Podría mirarla por horas, deleintándose con su cuerpo, excitándose con los movimientos de sus huesudos dedos. No perdiendo ni por un segundo el meneo de sus caderas. Viendo su cráneo moverse de un lado a otro. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por su perfecta estructura ósea. Y eso era precisamente lo que molestaba. Le molestaba verla de lejos, sin poder tocarla, sin poder poseerla del todo y sin poder besar aquellos huesos bendecidos por los dioses.

En la noche se la pasaba imaginando cómo se vería sin ropa, sin carne, simplemente su esqueleto de oro puro, brillando como nunca, bailando sólo para él.

A pesar de sus constantes fantasías que le perseguían todos los días sin descanso, el señor Varrick nunca hizo nada al respecto. En vez de eso, se dedicó a esperar a que sus tesoros crecieran más y más, los cuidó por largo tiempo, protegiéndolos, atesorándolos, sin compartirlos con nadie.

* * *

Críticas, quejas, sugerencias, son bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

PD: Primer Fic en español que tiene a "**Varrick**" como personaje exclusivo ¡Yei! xD.


End file.
